10 Momente
by BlueEyed94
Summary: Es handelt sich um zehn Momente einer neuen Person der Haupt-Fanfiction, die ich hier einführen möchte. Viel mehr sag ich dazu nicht, außer dass es normal ist dass euch das Verhalten mancher (mehr oder weniger) bekannten Personen überrascht. Es wird sich schon alles aufklären. Kleine Sache noch am Rande: Es ist leider überhaupt nicht lustig und ziemlich hart.
1. Chapter 1

Wieder das laute Scheppern eines Tellers, der mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert wird. So ist es immer, wenn ER da ist. Die Fünfjährige widersteht den Drang, jetzt ihr schützendes Zimmer zu verlassen um die Mutter zu trösten, die garantiert wieder angefangen hat zu weinen. Mommy darf nicht wieder weinen, Tränen machen ihn noch wütender. Pro Träne ein Schlag, sagt er immer wieder. Ihren Teddybären fest an sich gedrückt hört sie, wie sich die beiden irgendwas in einer fremden Sprache zubrüllen, die sie nicht versteht. Trotzdem weiß das Mädchen ganz genau, dass es um sie geht. Sie ist schuld, sie ganz allein tut Mommy immer weh.

Ein lauter Schrei erschreckt das Mädchen beinahe zu Tode, dann wird es urplötzlich still im Haus. Alles, was das Kind noch hören kann ist, wie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch etwas zu Boden fällt, und die Schritte des Mannes, der jetzt die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hoch geht. Das Mädchen würde sich vor Angst am liebsten unterm Bett verstecken, aber dann wird er richtig böse. Er findet sie sowieso, er findet sie immer. Die Tür wird aufgestoßen, und mit seltsamen roten Flecken auf dem Hemd steht er direkt vor ihr. "Komm mit!" Ist der einzige Befehl den er gibt, und er weiß, dass sie ohne Widerrede reagiert. Artig folgt sie ihn die Treppe hinunter, mit ihren kurzen Beinchen muss sie rennen, um mit seinen langen Schritten mithalten zu können. In der Küche bleibt sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ie angewurzelt stehen.

"Mommy..." Warum guckt sie so seltsam? Warum kniet sie auf den Boden, mit einem Messer im Bauch? Beim Anblick ihrer Tochter fängt die Frau an zu kreischen, mit letzter Kraft versucht sie sich auf den Mann zu stürzen, der sie aber mit einer einfachen Handbewegung so mühelos zu Boden bingt, als würde er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

"Komm." Aber das Mädchen bewegt sich nicht. Sie starrt auf ihre Mutter, die schwer atmend auf den kalten Fließen liegt, die Hände sind gegen ihren Bauch gedrückt.

"Du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle mit!" Mit einem festen Griff packt er das Handgelenk des Kindes, was nun den Tränen nahe ist. "Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen", schnauft der Mann, während er das Mädchen hinter sich her zerrt, "dann bist du genauso schwach wie deine Mutter, und weißt du was mit schwachen Menschen geschieht? Genau das!" Ein letztes Mal schaut sie auf ihre Mutter, die nun verdächtig ruhig daliegt. Ob sie wohl schläft? Sie verlassen das Haus, und ohne Vorwarnung reißt er dem Mädchen den Teddy aus der Hand, als sie in sein Auto steigen. "Den brauchst du nicht mehr." Dann wirft er das Kuscheltier aus dem Fenster, während er mit wachsender Ungeduld den Wagen startet. Er murmelt etwas von "Dieser Unfall" und "dämliche schwache Ziege", dann rast er die lange Straße entlang. "Wo fahren wir hin?" Das Mädchen bereut gleich gefragt zu haben, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelt der Mann. "Zu einem Freund, Giulia." Sie traut sich nicht, weiter zu fragen also sagt sie nur: "Ok, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Das kannst du nicht machen, sie ist gerade mal fünf!" Wieso ist der Mann so wütend auf Daddy? Bis jetzt hat es sich noch niemand getraut, Giulias Vater anzuschreien. Sie selbst sitzt draußen auf den Flur vor dem Büro. Sie traut sich nicht an der Tür zu lauschen, aber bei der Lautstärke kann sie auch weiter auf den Stuhl sitzen bleiben und ihre Beine schaukeln lassen, die zu kurz sind um den Boden zu berühren.

"Komm schon Johnson, die anderen sind auch nicht viel älter. Ihre Mutter hat sie völlig verweichlicht, wenn du sie jetzt nicht ausbildest wird nie eine gute Agentin aus ihr."

"Sie ist ein fünfjähriges Mädchen und keine Maschine. Ich habe dir schon mal erklärt, dass ich hier niemanden unter acht Jahren ausbilde. Warum hast du sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter gelassen?"

Die Antwort von ihrem Vater ist zu leise, als das Giulia sie verstehen könnte. Auch Johnson bleibt ruhig, aber an der Art wie er spricht hört man, dass er alle Mühe hat sich im Griff zu halten. "Wenn du schon über Leichen gehst um deinen falschen Ehrgeiz zu stillen dann bringe sie zu Al in die Akademie, dort ist sie besser aufgehoben." Als wäre der Vorschlag nur ein schlechter Scherz schnaubt der Vater nur. "Als ob ich meine Tochter zu diesen Hippie bringen würde. Oder schlimmer noch: Zu Chevalier." Den letzten Namen spuckt er förmlich aus, als würde er einen fiesen Nebengeschmack haben. "Ich weiß zwar nicht was zwischen dir und den Chevaliers vorgefallen is, aber ich unterstütze dich nicht dabei, wie du deinen falschen Ehrgeiz an deiner Tochter auslässt." Damit wäre für Johnson das Gespräch abgeschlossen, aber jemand wie Daddy lässt sich nicht beirren. "Gut, dann bilde ich sie halt selbst aus."

Die Stille die jetzt folgt ist beängstigend. "Du willst mich wirklich erpressen?"

"Du weißt das ich mehr Informationen über dich habe als es dir lieb ist, Johnson."

Johnson zögert, dann seufzt er. "Damit das klar ist: Ich mache das nicht für dich, sondern für deine Tochter. Einen solchen Vater wie dich hat kein Kind der Welt verdient. Giulia, kommst du bitte rein?" Nachdem was sie gehört hat würde das Mädchen lieber auf ihren Stuhl sitzen bleiben, aber sie nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und betritt entschlossen das Büro. Johnson lächelt sie freundlich an und kniet sich zu ihr runter, dann sagt er: "Du bist also Giulia. Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts. Du bist fünf, oder?"

Giulia sagt kein Wort, nickt aber. "Du bist genauso alt wie meine Tochter, Maya. Du wirst jetzt eine Weile hier wohnen, vielleicht freundet ihr euch ja an." Eine Freundin? So was hatte Giulia noch nie, und sie weiß nicht, ob sie es überhaupt will. Zögernd schaut sie ihren Vater an, der aber schon im Begriff ist, das Büro zu verlassen. Er will gerade zur Tür hinaus, als Johnson ihn zurück ruft. "Glaube ja nicht, dass du gewonnen hast. Ausgebildet wird sie trotzdem erst, wenn sie bereit ist."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wieso willst du nicht mit mir spielen, Giulia?" Mayas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, aber ihre Freundin bleibt stur. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass es kindisch ist mit Puppen zu spielen. Ich bin seit heute acht, also darf ich ab jetzt ausgebildet werden." Giulia platzt förmlich vor Stolz. Seit Monaten hat sie auf diesen Tag gewartet, denn jeder Versuch von ihr, Johnson zu einem früheren Ausbildungsbeginn zu überreden ist fehlgeschlagen. Er blieb immer sehr stur, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er damit Dad sehr wütend macht. Wütend auf Giulia, die unfähig war, Johnson von sich zu überzeugen. Aber jetzt wird alles gut, jetzt wird Dad nicht mehr enttäuscht sein.

"Dann lass uns was anderes spielen", bettelt Maya weiter. "Du hast doch ein Spiel von meinem Daddy zum Geburtstag bekommen, wollen wir es nicht ausprobieren?" Giulia weiß nicht wie sie Maya am besten sagt dass sie jetzt keine Lust auf Spielen hat, aber Johnson, der gerade in das Zimmer kommt, wo die beiden Mädchen immer spielen, rettet sie aus ihrer Erklärungsnot. "Na, wie geht es unserem Geburtstagskind?" Giulia versteht nicht, wie Johnson immer freundlich lächeln kann. Er ist immer nett zu ihr, auch wenn sie nicht seine Tochter ist. "Es wartet jemand auf dich, willst du vielleicht mitkommen?" Wer möchte denn Giulia sehen? Sie hat nur einen Verwandten, aber kann das sein? Er lässt sich sonst nur alle paar Monate blicken, und nun ist er wirklich da? Sie strahlt vor Freude, dann rennt sie an Johnson vorbei nach unten.

"Daddy!" Vor Aufregung hätte sie ihn beinahe umarmt, aber im letzten Moment kann sie sich noch stoppen. Sie weiß doch genau dass er so was nicht mag.

"Du wirst in wenigen Tagen endlich ausgebildet, richtig?" Es kommt selten vor, dass er lächelt, und zum ersten Mal glaubt Giulia, dass er stolz ist. Sie nickt freudestrahlend, dann sagt er: "Gut, dann wird deine Zeit nicht völlig verschwendet. Morgen werden deine zukünftigen Kammeraden ankommen. Ich will, dass aus dir die beste Agentin des Projekts wird, verstanden? Alles andere wird nicht akzeptiert." Er sieht sie eindringlich an, dann reicht er ihr ein dickes Buch, indem einige Spionage-Techniken detailliert beschrieben werden. "Wenn ich zurück komme will ich dass du das auswendig kannst. Enttäusche mich bloß nicht." Er geht wieder, ohne sich von seiner Tochter zu verabschieden, aber das ist sie bereits gewohnt. Er hat IHR etwas geschenkt! Wie einen Schatz drückt sie das Buch gegen ihre Brust, Maya die wieder nur spielen will sagt sie, dass sie etwas lesen muss. Nein, sie will ihren Dad niemals mehr enttäuschen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Komm schon, Daddy sagt wir sollen die anderen begrüßen." Aber Giulia lässt auf sich warten. Natürlich ist sie auch neugierig und gespannt, trotzdem möchte sie ihren neuen Kameraden nicht entgegen laufen. Sie gibt es nicht zu, aber sie hat Angst vor dem, was sie erwartet: Was ist, wenn die anderen besser sind wie sie? Wenn sie schon ausgebildet wurden? Sie darf doch ihren Vater nicht enttäuschen! Maya hingegen macht sich darüber keine Sorgen, denn mit einem riesigen Strahlen auf den Gesicht schleift sie ihre Freundin am Arm auf den Parkplatz, auf den schon zwei Jungen sich unterhalten. Fröhlich winkt Maya ihnen zu, während Giulia die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Muss das wirklich sein?

Der Junge, dessen Haare ebenso schwarz sind wie die von Giulia, lächelt die Mädchen freundlich zu. "Hi, werdet ihr auch hier ausgebildet? Aber du bist doch noch gar nicht acht!" Das letzte richtet er direkt zu Maya, die empört den Jungen anstarrt. "Ich werde sogar bald neun!" Doch sie beruhigt sich schnell wieder, schließlich weiß sie ja, dass die meisten Leute sie auf höchstens sechs schätzen. Seit ihrer Geburt leidet sie ein schweren Anfällen, aufgrund derer sie nur sehr langsam wächst und ein allgemein schwächliches Aussehen hat, was jedoch das Mädchen nicht davon abhält, immerzu zu lächeln. "Ich werde nicht ausgebildet, mein Daddy ist der Leiter vom Projekt. Aber Giulia wird eine Agentin!" Stolz drückt sie ihre Freundin nach forme, die ein leises "Hallo" murmelt.

"Maximilian. Und das hier ist Tibor." Der Junge mit den orangen Haaren hebt seine Hand zur Begrüßung, aber irgendwas scheint Giulia zu stören.

"Moment: Tibor Chevalier?" Der Knabe nickt. Er ist es also. Vor einigen Tagen hat Giulia einige der Agenten belauscht, wie sie über ihn gesprochen haben. "Wenn er auch nur ansatzweise so gut ist wie seine Eltern", haben sie gesagt, "dann wird er mit Leichtigkeit der beste Agent vom neuen Jahrgang." Sie waren ganz aufgeregt, und Giulia schwor sich, ihnen auf jeden Fall zu zeigen dass sie besser ist. Sie muss.

"Du willst also der beste Agent werden? Dann musst du aber erst mal an mir vorbei!" Sie versucht so gut es geht spöttisch zu klingen, ihre Angst zu überspielen. Tibor ist verwirrt, er versteht das Verhalten des Mädchens nicht. "Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Anstelle zu antworten zieht Giulia die ebenfalls perplexe Maya hinter sich her und stapft davon. "Ich mag ihn nicht, und du darfst ihn auch nicht mögen, verstanden? Und seinen Freund genauso wenig." Maya nickt ängstlich, Giulia erinnert nun ganz stark an ihren furchterregenden Vater.

Dad nicht stolz machen können weil ihr dieser Karotten-Kopf im Weg steht? Niemals!


	5. Chapter 5

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Engel!" Johnson drückt seiner Tochter einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, und fröhlich lachend lässt Maya es gewähren. Heute wird sie neun, und für einen Tag sind selbst ihre Anfälle vergessen, die seit einigen Wochen häufiger geworden sind. Sie packt ihr Geschenk aus und fällt ihrem Vater vor Glück quietschend um den Hals, als sie die Puppe in den Händen hält, die sie sich so sehr gewünscht hat. Giulia versteht die Aufregung nicht. Wieso ist Johnson so glücklich mit seiner Tochter, obwohl aus ihr niemals eine Agentin wird? Maya ist schwach, und trotzdem liebt er sie. Es ist geradezu lächerlich, trotzdem versetzt es Giulia einen kleinen Stich als sie sieht, wie Maya ihren Vater mit ihren kurzen Ärmchen umarmt. Genau jetzt hätte ihr eigener Vater Giulia schon weit von sich gestoßen.

"Geht raus ihr zwei, es ist ein schöner Tag." Widerwillig löst Maya ihre Umarmung, aber dann greift sie sich Giulias Hand und zieht sie mit sich. Aufgeregt plappert sie vor sich hin, aber Giulia hört gar nicht richtig zu. Was stimmt mit Johnson nicht? Warum verweichlicht er seine Tochter so? Warme Sonnenstrahlen strahlen auf ihr Gesicht, als sie mit Maya nach draußen tritt.

"Ich habe den besten Daddy der Welt!" Jauzt sie, die Arme von sich gestreckt, als würde sie die ganze Welt umarmen. Das reicht Giulia.

"Das hast du nicht." Sie klingt so kühl, dass selbst Mayas fröhliches Lachen verschwindet. "Verstehst du dumme Ziege denn gar nichts? Er verweichlicht dich und macht aus dir einen Schwächling. Du bist schwach, Maya!" Das Gesicht des Mädchens wird kreidebleich, sie kann nicht verstehen was ihre Freundin dort sagt.

"Giulia, ich weiß dass dein Daddy lange nicht mehr da war, aber..."

"Mein Vater will nicht, dass ich schwach bin!", brüllt Giulia, "Weißt du denn nicht was mit schwachen Menschen passiert?" Obwohl sie weiß dass jede Aufregung für Maya Gift ist und schon sieht, wie das Mädchen in eine Starre verfällt, kann Giulia nicht aufhören zu schreien. "Deine Mutter war auch schwach, oder was glaubst du warum sie bei deiner Geburt gestorben ist? Und meine war es auch, aber ich will stark sein und meinen Vater stolz machen. Du bist eine Enttäuschung für deine Familie, und du bist so blöd und merkst es nicht einmal." Die Augen in Mayas Kopf verdrehen sich, und ohne weitere Vorwarnung sackt sie auf den Boden zusammen. Mit einem Poltern stürzt sie die wenigen Treppen der Eingangstür herunter. Wie wild zuckt sie, während Blut aus ihrem Kopf schießt. Hinter ihr hört Giulia, wie Johnson durch den Eingang zu seiner Tochter rast. "Was ist passiert? Giulia, was hast du gemacht?" Aber Giulia antwortet nicht. Fasziniert starrt sie auf Mayas kleinen Körper, der plötzlich aufgehört hat zu zucken. Tränen laufen über Johnson Gesicht, während er den Körper seiner Tochter dicht an sich drückt.

"Was hast du meiner Tochter angetan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Man hat sie für diesen Tag besonders hübsch gemacht. Ihr mausbraunes Haar wurde zu einem ordentlichen Kranz geflochten und sie trägt ihr liebstes Sommerkleid, ein schneeweißes mit roten und blauen Blüten. Von der Wunde an ihrem Kopf, die sie sich vor wenigen Tagen bei ihrem Sturz zugezogen hat, ist nur eine blasse Narbe geblieben. Maya lächelt, und nicht einmal die vielen Menschen in schwarz können den tiefen Frieden im ihren Gesicht wegwischen. Ihre Hände halten eine Rose und ihre Augen sind geschlossen, als sie in der mit weißem Samt ausgelegten Kiste liegt. Der ganze Platz ist gefüllt mit Menschen, Menschen die trauern. Um das kleine Mädchen, was durch einen epileptischen Anfall ums Leben kam. Ein Mann tritt nach vorne an den Sarg und beginnt einige Worte zu sprechen. Giulia sieht sich auf den Platz um. Die meisten Menschen sind Agenten vom Projekt, aber es sind auch welche unter ihnen, die sie nicht kennt. Wie die Frau und den Mann, die mit einem Kleinkind auf den Arm bei Johnson sitzen, der seit dem Unfall kaum ein Wort gesprochen hat. Er hat auch Giulia nicht einmal wieder angesehen. Der immer freundliche Johnson ist gebrochen.

Links von sich sieht Giulia, wie ein blondes Mädchen anfängt zu weinen. Tibor, der direkt neben ihr sitzt zögert erst einen Moment, dann legt er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückt sie an sich. Bisher dachte Giulia immer, dass er Ashley nicht ausstehen könne, aber wieso tröstet er diesen Schwächling? Maximilian sitzt still daneben, sein Blick ruht auf den schneeweißen Sarg, der nun von vier Männern nach draußen getragen wird. Die Leute folgen, einige weinen. Vor einem großen Loch bleiben die Männer stehen, und nachdem ein paar Wörter gesprochen wurden, wird der Sarg herab gelassen. Johnson bricht zusammen, und die Frau die gerade noch neben ihn saß versucht ihn sanft von dem Sarg seiner Tochter wegzuführen, der er jetzt am liebsten ins Grab nachgesprungen wäre. Tibor hält immer noch die Hand von Ashley, die nun gefasst vor dem Loch steht. Mit einem leisen Poltern erreicht der Sarg den Boden des Grabes, und nun beginnen die Leute, Sand hinein zu schütten. Auch Giulia schaut ein letztes Mal auf die letzte Ruhestätte ihrer Freundin, dann dreht sie sich um und geht, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kaum lässt sie die Trauergemeinde hinter sich, schon hört sie, wie Max nach ihr ruft.

"Hey Giulia, warte! Wieso gehst du schon?" Das Tibor und Ashley ihn folgen macht für sie die ganze Situation nicht angenehmer, und nur mit größtem Widerwillen bleibt sie stehen.

"Was soll ich denn noch hier? Der ganze Zirkus nur weil ein Mädchen gestorben ist, die nicht einmal Agentin ist. Und dafür fällt das Training aus." Sie versucht so stark wie möglich zu klingen, keiner soll wissen, wie es im ihren inneren wirklich aussieht. Dass sie verwirrt ist, und dass sie sich heimlich wünscht, an Ashleys Stelle von Tibor getröstet zu werden.

"Bist du denn gar nicht traurig? Sie war immerhin deine Freundin." Wehmütig schaut die Blonde Giulia an, die aber nur mit einem überzeugten "Nein!" antwortet. Das ist nicht einmal gelogen, traurig ist sie wirklich nicht. Sie weiß nicht was ie fühlt, es ist jedenfalls keine Trauer. Glaubt sie.

Das Paar mit dem Kleinkind nähert sich den Kindern. "Tibor, ihr sollt euch fertig machen, wir fahren gleich!" Schreit die Frau, die allem Anschein nach seine Mutter ist. Er verdreht die Augen, dann rennt er zu ihr rüber. Giulia gibt vor, in die andere Richtung zu gehen, nur um einen großen Bogen zu laufen, um versteckt vor den anderen das Gespräch zu lauschen. Die Mutter versucht sehr zur Belustigung von Max und Ashley Tibors orangen Haare zu ordnen, was dafür sorgt dass sein Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annimmt. "Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Schatz. Die Haare sind sowieso gleich wieder unordentlich." Seine Frau funkelt ihn böse an, lässt aber schließlich doch ihren Sohn in Frieden, der jetzt aus den Armen seines Vaters den blonden Jungen nimmt. "Was war das für ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, mit dem ihr euch unterhalten habt? Eine Freundin?" Tibor schüttelt den Kopf, immer noch damit beschäftigt, sein Geschwisterchen zu unterhalten. "Nein, sie mag mich seit meinem ersten Tag nicht. Wieso fragst du Dad?" Nachdenklich schüttelt er Vater den Kopf. "Sie kommt mir nur sehr bekannt vor. Sie ist ein bisschen eigenartig, oder?"

"Aiden!" Die Frau stößt den Mann empört an, "Sie ist ein achtjähriges Kind, so was sagt man nicht!" Er murmelt eine leise Entschuldigung, dann reicht seine Frau ihn eine Kamera in die Hand. "Wie auch immer, wir fahren gleich. Stellt euch doch alle zusammen auf, dann kann ich ein Foto machen. Und nimmt Julius in eure Mitte." Tibor stellt seinen kleinen Bruder vor sich hin, der mit glücklich vor sich hin grinst. Dann fällt Tibor was auf. "Hey Ashley, wusstest du dass du genauso blond wie ein Dreijähriger bist?" Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus, was Maximilian zum Lachen bringt. Für einen kleinen Moment wünsch sich Giulia, die das Geschehen immer noch aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, nichts sehnlicher, als auch auf diesem Foto zu sein.


	7. Chapter 7

"Herrvoragend, Chevalier. Der Rest nimmt sich ein Beispiel daran." Montinguez nickt dem sechszehnjährigen anerkennend zu, der zufrieden mit sich die Waffe zur Seite legt. Jedes der Ziele auf der Außenanlage für das Schießtraining hat er ohne Schwierigkeiten getroffen, was jedoch niemanden mehr zu wundern scheint. In so gut wie allem was er macht gehört Tibor grundsätzlich zu den Besten und hat sich in Rekordzeit zum Liebling sämtlicher Ausbilder gemausert. Vor allem Montinguez lässt den anderen im Jahrgang spüren, dass er dem jungen Chevalier eine ähnlich erfolgreiche Zukunft prophezeit wie seinen glorreichen Eltern.

"Will es sonst noch jemand versuchen?" Keiner meldet sich, natürlich nicht. Sich mit Tibor zu messen trauen sich nur wenige, außer eine. Unbeeindruckt hebt Giulia die Hand, sie ignoriert das Getuschel hinter sich.

"Du willst es tatsächlich versuchen? Bisher warst du Tibor in jedem Vergleich unterlegen." Der spöttische Ton in Montinguez Stimme machen sie nur noch wütender. Es stimmt, um was es auch ging: Tibor war immer ein bisschen besser wie sie. Aber diesmal gibt sie sich nicht geschlagen, nicht vor den Augen von Montinguez, dem stellvertretenden Leiter des Projekts. Sie muss ihn überzeugen, sie muss zeigen, dass sie die beste ist.

Sie atmet flach, nimmt die Pistole in die Hand und beginnt, die Schläge ihres Herzens zu zählen. Beim sechsten Herzschlag drückt sie ab, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihre Kameraden halten den Atem an. Mitten drin getroffen.

Ein Lächeln erscheint auf Montinguez Gesicht. "Das dürfte interessant werden." Er reicht Tibor eine zweite Waffe und sagt: "Wer als erstes verfehlt verliert. Und jetzt los."

Schuss um Schuss geben die beiden ab, ohne auch nur den leisesten Anflug an Nervösität oder Schwäche. Beide treffen und ignorieren, wie hinter ihnen diskutiert und Wetten abgeschlossen werden. Kaum einer gönnt Giulia den Sieg, was vor allem daran liegt, dass sie ausnahmslos jeden im Projekt mit größter Kaltherzigkeit und Arroganz begegnet. Beliebtheit war ihr immer egal, für sie zählt nur, die Beste zu sein.

Den zehnten Schuss setzt Tibor wieder mitten rein, genau dort, wo das Herz seines Opfers wäre. Auch Giulia möchte abdrücken, aber das Zwitschern eines kleinen Vogels zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Verfehlt.

Tibor lächelt zufrieden, so enden fast alle ihrer kleinen Duelle. Aber Giulia scheint es nicht zu stören. "Schau mal nach unten, du Idiot." Er geht an das Ziel heran, nur um verblüfft erst Giulia, und dann Montinguez anzustarren. Der kleine Spatz, der sie von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abgelenkt hat, liegt tot unterhalb der Zielscheibe."Wer hat denn nun gewonnen?" ,hören sie die anderen fragen. Sie wissen nicht, was sich gerade abgespielt hat.

Mit den vogel auf der Hand wendet sich ihr Ausbilder der Truppe zu. "Tibor und Giulia sind beides hervorragende Schützen, aber einer von beiden schafft es, ohne zu zögern die Waffe auf ein Lebewesen zu richten. Würdest du auch nicht zögern, wenn es kein Vogel sondern ein Mensch wäre, Giulia?" Montinguez schaut sie an, dann nickt er zufrieden. Natürlich würde sie nicht zögern, niemals.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer: Tibor Chevalier, der beste Jungagent des Projekts, hat bei einem Auftrag jemanden erschossen. Wen genau weiß niemand, sicher ist nur, dass er selbst von einer Kugel in der Schulter getroffen wurde und fast zwei Wochen nicht ansprechbar war. Und es dauerte noch einmal zwei Wochen, bis er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Jeder war gespannt, was nach seiner Rückkehr mit ihn passieren würde.

Aber es passierte nichts. Keine Bestrafung, und er verschwand auch nicht wie andere Agenten, die auf einer Mission einen Fehler begangen haben. Hat er wirklich so viel Potenzial, dass man ihn sogar so was verzeiht? Oder musste Tibor schießen, damit er seinen Auftrag erfolgreich abschließen konnte? Außer Tibor selbst, seinen Ausbildern, Ashley und Maximilian weiß niemand etwas genaueres darüber, was Giulia beinahe wahnsinnig macht. Ihr ist sein verändertes Verhalten aufgefallen, seinem Hitzkopf wich einem zunehmenden Desinteresse und Gleichgültigkeit für das Training. Glaubt er wirklich, er wäre so gut dass er nicht trainieren braucht? Auch jetzt, während des Nahkampf-Trainings, ist er nur ein stiller Beobachter, während Giulia einen nach den anderen der restlichen Agenten im Kampf besiegt. Und Tibor schaut einfach nur unbeeindruckt zu.

Diese Arroganz würde Giulia ihm noch austreiben!

Ihre nächste Gegnerin ist Ashley. Vielleicht schafft sie es ja, Ashley so viel wie möglich leiden zu lassen und dadurch eine Reaktion aus Tibor zu entlocken. Giulia greift an, aber ihre Gegnerin weicht geschickt aus. Genau damit hat sie gerechnet, und in Ashleys Bewegung hinein schlägt Giulia ihr unters Kinn. Die Mitschüler halten die Luft an, aber die beiden Frauen kämpfen weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wieder greift Giulia an, aber dieses Mal ist Ashley schlauer und verpasst ihrerseits der Schwarzhaarigen einen Tritt in die Nieren, die daraufhin zwei Schritte zurück weicht. Giulia kämpft nun wie ein wildes Tier, besessen davon, Tibors beste Freundin zu besiegen, koste es was es wolle. Aber was sie auch tut, Ashley ist stets schneller als sie und wird von den anderen begeistert angefeuert. Es ist ei Kampf der wohl gegensätzlichsten Agentinnen des Projekts: Auf der einen Seite die nette blonde Ashley, die von jedem gemocht wird und niemals im Training unfair kämpfen würde. Auf der anderen Seite Giulia, der jedes Mittel Recht ist, um einen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Und sei es, mitten in einem waffenlosen Kampf ein Messer zu ziehen.

Den ersten Angriff kann Ashley mit knapper Not entkommen, aber ab den zweiten hat Giulia sie in ihrer Gewalt. In einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit rast das Messer auf Ashleys Bauch zu, die keine Chance hat, sich irgendwie zu wehren. Aber noch schneller greift Tibor nach Giulias Handgelenk, wodurch sie das Messer verliert, was mehrere Meter entfernt liegen bleibt. Sie schaut ihn ins Gesicht, in dessen Augen keine Spur von Has oder Wut zu erkennen ist. Nur die gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzt sie sich auf ihn, doch ohne Schwierigkeiten bringt er sie zu Boden und geht, als wäre nichts gewesen. Selbst mit seiner immer noch verletzten Schulter hat er sie mühelos besiegt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sie müssen Ihre Differenzen ablegen können, genau deswegen schicke ich Sie zusammen zur nächsten Mission." Genau das waren Montinguez Worte. Und jetzt stehen Tibor und Giulia hier am alten Hafen, keine fünfzig Meter von den beiden Männern entfernt, die sie festnehmen sollen. Johnson hat nichts zu dem ungewöhnlichen Plan seines Stellvertreters gesagt, genauso wenig wie über Giulias plötzlicher Messerattacke neulich im Training. Er scheint sich im Allgemeinen schon seit Jahren nicht mehr für seine Agenten zu interessieren, Montinguez hat mehr und mehr seine Aufgabe übernommen. Was auch dafür gesorgt hat, dass Giulia versucht, Montinguez zu beeindrucken.

Die beiden Männer tauschen jetzt einen Koffer aus, und Tibor hebt seine Hand als Zeichen. Angriff.

Ohne zu Zögern stürzen beide aus ihren Versteck auf die Männer, die kaum eine Chance haben zu reagieren. Der eine versucht Tibor anzugreifen. Der Agent schafft es sehr schnell, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, trotzdem ist er zu langsam, um den anderen zu verfolgen, der versucht zu fliehen. Aber Giulia ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen, keine zehn Meter hinter ihn. Etwas an ihrer rechten Körperseite stört sie beim Laufen. Es ist der Gegenstand, den ihr Montinguez ohne Tibors Wissen kurz vor ihrer Abreise gegeben hat. "Entscheide dich, was für eine Agentin du sein willst." Das hat er gesagt. Für ihr steht außer Frage, was für eine Agentin sie sein will. Keine, die zögert.

Sie greift nach ihrer Seite, und noch im Lauf entsichert sie die Pistole.

"Halt!"

Der Mann dreht sich um und reißt sofort die Arme hoch, als er die Waffe in der Hand seiner Verfolgerin sieht. "Bitte nicht schießen!"

Auch Tibor schreit ihr von hinten etwas zu, aber sie ignoriert ist. Alles Feiglinge.

Wie beim Training trifft sie ihr Ziel, aber diesmal ist es keines der künstlichen Ziele, sondern ein Mensch, der mit der Hand an der Brust zusammenbricht. Tibor rennt zu dem Mann, doch zu spät: Giulias Opfer ist bereits tot.

"Bist du völlig wahnsinnig?", schreit er, "Er wollte sich ergeben! Du weißt genau dass man ihn nur zur Übergabe angeheuert hat."

Doch Giulia zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Wäre er geflohen hätte er seinen Auftragsgeber warnen können."

Verständnislos starrt Tibor sie an. "Du hast gerade einen Menschen getötet, Giulia. Kennst du gar kein Mitgefühl?"

"Das musst du gerade sagen." Tibor weiß erst nicht was sie damit meint, aber als er dann die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erkennt ist er erst fassungslos, dann wütend. Unglaublich wütend. "Glaubt du wirklich, ich habe freiwillig geschossen? Ich habe geschossen weil ich musste, nicht weil ich glaubte ich würde mich dadurch irgendwie besser fühlen. Und glaube mir: Das Bild von ihn wirst du dein Leben lang nicht mehr los." War er deswegen immer so abwesend? Tibor Chevalier hat Schuldgefühle?

"Was willst du mit denen? Er braucht keine mehr." Giulia zeigt auf die beiden Paar Handschellen, die Tibor nun in die Händen hält.

"Nein, er braucht keine mehr. Diese hier sind für dich."


	10. Chapter 10

Sie weiß nicht genau wie lange sie schon hier ist, aber einige Wochen sitzt sie bestimmt schon in der Anstalt fest. Wenn nicht sogar Monate. Und sie weiß nicht, wie lange man sie noch hier einsperren will. Man hat sie in kein Gefängnis gebracht, sondern in einem "Kur-Zentrum für Agenten mit traumatischen Erlebnissen". In Giulias Worten: Psychiatrie.

Wenige Stunden nach dem Abendessen öffnet jemand von außen die Tür. Wieder jemand, der versucht mit ihr zu reden? Seit ihrer Ankunft hat sie kein Wort gesprochen, wieso sollte sie auch? Sie bereut nichts, ihrer Meinung nach ist ihre Tat immer noch gerechtfertigt. Aber es ist keiner der üblichen Psychologen, der sie jetzt anlächelt, sondern Montinguez. "Du hast dich also entschieden, Giulia. Eine gute Wahl." Sie versteht nicht. Warum ist er hier und wieso sagt er ihr das?

"Du bist stärker wie Tibor. Er ist ein schwacher Verräter, aber du bist bereit mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Dein Vater wäre sicher sehr stolz auf dich." Er wirft ihr einen Koffer zu.

"Pack deine Sachen, in einer halben Stunde wirst du diesen Ort für immer verlassen."


End file.
